


海岛出行计划

by aumiles



Series: 太过可爱的忍耐 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 请在擦肩而过的时候 将视线停留在我的泪珠 说初次见面之前请给我一个拥抱 这是我对所有其他人的心愿





	海岛出行计划

我想要被温情浇灌 被邀请出游 去长廊晒太阳 周三夜晚进行黑白电影马拉松

我想要被从正面 侧面或背后拥住唤 我的宝贝 无论以何种语言 音调

我想要被严厉训斥 当屈服于人生中微不足道的辛苦和艰难和老是弄湿自己的火柴时

我想要被同意和帮助 即使我又一次因为有恃无恐而摆脱责任

我想要被嘲笑一番 当我袒露自己时像个初次登场的孩子一样窘迫紧张 破绽百出

我想要被夸赞 并非夸赞那些我后天努力得来的屠龙技艺 而是我天生的所谓气质

我想要被真面目地关心 被询问 午饭美不美味 工作喜不喜欢 走路会不会累 要不要一起去被子里躲一躲

我想要被冷落 引起嫉妒 挑逗欺负极其在意的人心里的困兽 让它咬我之后再主动帮我舔舐伤口

我想要被去掉皮囊 被发现私下里最不堪和最天真又最虚伪的一面 被说一句“什么嘛 你这家伙和我是一样的 所以啊 别再逃了”

我想要被告白 不用太长篇太轻浮或悲怆 一次就够了 一不小心说漏嘴的最好 请让我看到名为深情的冰山的一角

我想要被抚慰 所有的不安定和寂寞 等待衍生的焦虑都消融在长达三秒的轻吻 羊绒大衣的触感和榛黑色的瞳孔里

我想要被无理由撒娇和依靠 抛弃掉成年人分寸和防卫考量 凡是我的所有物 都已经写上了对方的名字 只等主人开口 “拜托了”或“好不好”

你也会有烦恼吗？ 不是烦恼，是责任哦！ 我想要最后一次听你这样温柔又器用地骗我

请留在我身边 只是再陪我往前走一段 请在擦肩而过的时候 将视线停留在我的泪珠 说初次见面之前请给我一个拥抱 这是我对所有其他人的心愿

**Author's Note:**

> 购物清单式写作法，对不起，我很多天没有读书因而也没有长进。


End file.
